Is Love Enough
by XxJJMadnessxX
Summary: What does Sam and rally do when they touch each other accidently and act like nothing happed? When they find out that they were ment to be with each other do they avoid each other or break the rules and tell their secrets? more summary on fist chapter xx
1. summarysynopsis

Synopsis

My name is Rally Jillius, I am a type of supernatural and I have found out who my true love is but I'm not allowed to love him. His name is Sam stone and he is a human, and he is not allowed to love me. Love sucks.

What does Sam and rally do when they touch each other accidently and act like nothing happed? When they find out that they were ment to be with each other do they avoid each other or break the rules and tell their secrets?


	2. Chapter 1: the begining

Chapter 1

Somewhere on the east side of school, the head teachers "pet" is sitting in the teachers' lounge doing math homework. The room is pretty much completely quiet apart from the gentle banging of a tree against the far window and the everlasting ticking of the plain, boring wall clock. The wonderful silence is cut short by a teacher coming in. On this particular day Mr. Tyler (or as known by the entire student population as tie-man because of his obsession for ties) is wearing a pink and brown stripy tie with a couple of odd bits of Chinese writing which goes nicely with his brown suit. Mr. Tyler is the head teacher of this school.  
>'Good morning Arrowen, how are you this morning?' Mr. Tyler says with a very cheerful voice.<br>'Good morning Mr. Tyler, I'm pretty good, and you?' Arrowen (teacher's pet) replies.  
>'As happy as always Arrowen, what are you up to then?' Mr. Tyler asks while making his fifth cup of morning tea.<br>'Math homework, sir'  
>'Good boy' all is quiet again for just a few peaceful seconds while headmaster Tyler starts to speak again, 'hey, Arrowen? You couldn't do me a favor could you?'<br>'sure sir, anything'  
>'Could you mention Rally in the school newspaper, she is a lot of help around the school and is always happy to help a children in need' he sits in the seat next to Arrowen.<br>Arrowen has a confused look on his face and looks up slowly from the intermediate math book and looks at the headmaster 'Rally?' he asks.  
>'Yes Rally' he answers Reading his usual morning paper.<br>He frowns a little more in confusion 'Who's Rally?'

About half an hour later in the main 5th former common room. The school newspaper writer and editor, Bryont, is busy working on one of the ten empty computers. The room is usually full of people but for the particular reason of the journalist in training having to concentrate, it is "closed until further notice". Arrowen walks into the dull lavender colored room with paper in hand and a cup of tea in the other. He sits next to Bryont and hands him the tea, Bryont takes it in one hand without taking his eye off the monitor or stopping the rhythm of typing with his spare hand.  
>'Morning Bry, how're you?' Arrowen asks with a general miserable attitude.<br>With out taking his eyes off the screen, Bryont takes a sip of the tea and sets it down next to the overly polished keyboard. He looks in a funny way but at the computer, still typing. 'I'm good mate thank you. What's wrong?'  
>'Nothin' mate, just something that happened this morning, you know about the head teacher's accommodation for most helpful 5th former?' Arrowen says.<br>'um-hmm'  
>'Well it wasn't me' Arrowen explains with a tiny bit of sadness in his eyes and a bit of annoyance.<br>Bryont looks away from his screen and towards Arrowen with a slightly confused but angry look, 'who was it then mate? Was it Val?'  
>'No' Arrowen says 'it was Rally'<br>He looks less angry and all confused at Arrowen... 'Who's Rally?'  
>*********************************<p>

'Hey Rally!' I knew already who was calling me from behind; I could smell her before she even saw me, before she even came through the school gates 10 minutes ago. My best friend Lyaisa that I've known now for almost three years was the only other supernatural in this school. This is supposed to be a "human" school but they obviously can't tell the difference between their own kind and witches. Of course it's not that difficult though because unlike my kind humans don't know that witches exist. This makes it easy for Lyaisa to get into any "human" school. When I say "unlike my kind" I mean that humans do know that we exist but obviously this school and its staff is too stupid to recognize a vampire when they see one.  
>That's how I could smell Lyaisa half a mile away, I have enhanced senses especially my smell and sight. I'm a vampire; I was not however the one to announce to the world that a whole vampire race existed and that we are harmless. That was all my stupid council members' idea. The truth is that I am not harmless, sure I don't go hunting and killing humans but I don't take what is offered from the blood banks like every other stupid new generational vampire out there who thinks it's good that humans know about us. I am different in more ways than one and I don't like being associated with the new vampires. I don't like them. I think it's stupid how much my race has mutated and,well, evolved over the time I've been alive. And that is the main reason of many reasons why I am such a miserable git. I just don't like how the world works now.<br>I can hear Lyaisa's footsteps now which means she must be about 50 feet away. Which means that I have only a little amount of time, if Lyaisa keeps at her fast walk, until she jumps on my back and pretends to scare me. I know her too well a think with a role of my eyes.  
>My alone time is cut short when I am knocked to the floor with Lyaisa (or layse as I call her sometimes) runs up behind me catching me slightly off guard making me face plant the floor. Of course layse though this was funny and was giggling as soon as we hit the floor.<br>As usual with no-one around I got up in milli-seconds and stood there waiting for layse's giggles to subside. It's about 8 in the morning and the only people that are here are a couple of 5th former prefects that are either sucking up to the teachers in their classrooms or working in the library to catch up on coursework. It's our final year which means all the students in my form (5th form) want to get good grades so they can go to college and start a career. I, on the other hand, don't care what grades I get. But anyway the point is that I have roughly half an hour before students start flooding through the school gates so I can act like myself.  
>I look back down at layse and now she is just smiling at me with her bright green eyes shining and her tight, light brown curls spread out around her head. 'Gotcha' she says from still on the floor and smiling at me. I just look down at her with a lazy, laid back smile of my own.<br>I held out a hand. 'yes you did laysa' (That's also what I call her) ' you got me good' she took my hand and I helped her up so she could look at me in the eye.  
>'How many is that for me now?' she days but doesn't actually give me a chance to answer 'I think that might be 11 am I correct?'<br>'yes laysa you do have 11. But how many do I have?' I say with a little sarcasm.  
>'I know you have a lot more but you have good hearing and it's actually not fair. But I am going to catch you up soon' she smiles in a bubbly mood, like always.<br>We have always been the opposite in our style of mood (she is always happy and sympathetic to people whereas I am always spaced out and not caring about humans) but we are basically the same. We think the same way and we finish each other's sentences (even though I find it weird when she does that), we even are called twins by the teachers because we are so alike. Anyway, laysa and I have this game going on and have had for about a year now. She will always try and knock me over at any opportunity she gets and she gets me down then it's a point to her. If I get to her first if it's just looking at her or catching her when she jumps on me then it's my point. It didn't start off as a game it was just a little thing she liked doing but it soon turned into a lifelong ambition, to catch me off guard and get me down.  
>'I know you are determined to get me but you might as well give up now' I say to her hoping she will stop trying to kick my ass.<br>'tuff, I am not going to give up and forfeit the game. And anyway, I'm going get you a lot more when I'm a vampire' she says. Oh yeah that's another thing she's determined to do, become a vampire so that me and her can live as soul sisters forever. It's ridiculous if you ask me. It's not like I don't want her to stay with me for our whole lives but I wouldn't wish this curse on anyone.  
>We are approaching the back of the school near our tree that we sit at every morning before the bell rings for everyone has to go to class. 'Well I'm afraid to burst your bubble Laysa but even when you are a vampire you won't be able to beat me. I'm too old for a new gen vampire to ever attack me' I say to her. We sit down by the tree and she starts eating her breakfast which is actually an energy drink she makes for herself made of some weird witchy herbs but it smells awful to me. It has lavender in it which is not very good for me (well that might be an understatement but oh well) and she puts it in there because it's supposed to cleanse the soul or something ridiculous like that. Although I swear the amount she drinks of that awful substance it keeps her up all night.<br>'I'll be better than any new gen vampire' she says with a little wiggle of her eyebrows and a smile.  
>I laugh at her, just like a sister she's the only one that can actually make me laugh.<br>'Well we will see about that when we get closer to the time' I say with little sadness in my way-too-dark green eyes.  
>'It's only a couple months away'<br>'I know' I say now with the sadness actually showing in my voice. Laysa puts her arm around me in comfort.  
>'you know I want this Rall, I have since I was eight but now you're here I want it more so I decided to move the date from my 21st birthday to my 17th so that I could be with you. So stop being so negative about it please. For me?'.<p>

'Ok layse I'll stop being negative' (I'll just avoid the subject).  
>'Thank you' she says with a smile and she looks back into the sight in front of her where humans are standing under the canopy where layse had knocked me to my ass about a half hour ago, time goes incredibly fast when you are as old as me. Both laysa and I are sat silently snuggling into each other like loving sisters against "the tree" and wait for the bell to go. Layse doesn't want to say anything else (I can sense that coming from her) so I just go along with it.<br>All of a sudden laysa goes all tense and her eyes look extremely spaced out. Instantly I knew she was having another vision. I don't usually see her having a vision because she can usually sense when they are going to sneak up on her so she goes to the bathroom or something. Whatever she sees is always something to do with whoever she is with so that means that it is most probably about me (perfect, just what I needed to start the day, a piece of news I don't really care about that will change my life forever. My life is just perfect).  
>'You know, sarcasm will get you nowhere'<br>'Lyaisa you scared the living he'll out of me' I hadn't realized she had stopped seeing into the future. Once I had calmed my beating heart I started again 'ok' say with a slightly scared face (I always have had a problem with the unknown) 'what did you see?'  
>'well it was quite weird but-' Laysa was cut off by the bell 'I will have to tell you later. I don't want to be late to class. I'll see you at lunch' then she got up and ran towards the far end of the school where her first class is.<br>Great, whatever she just saw is defiantly one of those visions where she sees something normal and not really out of the ordinary. But whatever she saw, whether I like it or not, is going to change my life forever. 


	3. Chapter 2: halflings

_**First of all I want to say a big sorry for not carrying on with my last story but i will as soon as i have found the notebook i have put it all in :S also i want to say thanx to for being my first reviewer so this chapter is dedicated to you (: xx**_

Chapter 2

Sam's point of view

I've always hated this room. Every day in lesson two I have to sit in the same room for a whole hour and it could not be any more boring. The blank white walls have nothing on them, no pictures, no work no nothing. The windows are always covered with some White blinds and every single table is immaculate with no writing on it which makes it, well, as boring as the rest o the room. The only things that are at least a bit more exciting is the students in this room who are not just wearing white but are also wearing black. And it's a good thing too, if our uniforms were completely White, this room would look like a blood experimentation lab.

This isn't a science lab however; this is an English room which makes it even weirder. Even though earlier I said that the students are a bit more exciting, I only meant by their uniforms. The only person here that i could actually call the slightest bit interesting is me and a girl sitting in the right hand back corner, opposite to where I am. We all have set places which I am placed in the back left hand corner with my goody two shoes teacher's pet brother who insists that he play good boy for the head teacher to get a higher grade which I think is complete crap. My brother Arrowen is awful, he will help anyone to get his grades up and a better population but really he is just sticking around the teachers because he is head boy and everyone thinks he is a stuck-up snob. Anyway, he is probably the most boring person in the room and that's saying something as we are being taught by miss Scarlet. It would probably be less boring if I was sat next to Rally, that's the girl I was talking about earlier. I don't want to toot my own horn or anything but I consider myself very clever in everything because I'm getting A's and A*'s in everything and I think if i sat next to Rally I would instantly bond. I hear her all the time with my slightly enhanced hearing, she sits with her head low facing the table and actually doodling and not paying attention to the class but every time miss Scarlet asks a question to someone I will hear Rally whisper the answer to herself and she ALWAYS gets it right. She is incredibly smart for a human that's why I think we would get along so well.

Of course I'm actually not allowed to be in love with her though because it is actually against the supernatural law to fall in love with a human. I'm not falling in love with her but if any supernatural sees you talking to a human they will think you are falling in love with them. So I am not allowed to talk to her because if my human brother Arrowen catches me talking to her he will report me to the supernatural authorities even though I'm not really a supernatural yet.  
>I am actually a half human half supernatural because my father is a vampire and my mother is a witch. Somehow, my older sister because she is a girl she managed to be born a witch. I on the other hand was going to be born a vampire if my mother was a vampire or even a human but because she was a witch it managed to cancel out part of my vampire gene. Which means I don't have to drink blood or anything and I don't yet have full vampire powers like speed and strength but I do have slightly enhanced senses. Don't ask me how, it just does.<p>

It is a rule in my world that if one of your parents is a vampire then any human or Halfling baby produced by that parent will ask a vampire to turn them into a vampire before their 18th birthday or they will be banished from the family never to see them again. Arrowen despises vampires so he would much rather be a Halfling and block out his vampire side and carry on his life as a human. He told me himself that once he reaches his 18th birthday he will leave and never come back at his own will. I think it's ridiculous though, Arrowen hates vampires and partly hates himself for being the Halfling that he is but most of all he hates our dad for making him. I don't care what I am as long as I fit in and I have a reason to be on this earth then I am fine with being a Halfling. I wouldn't leave my family because of my dislike for vampires because even if my families are a weird pack, they are still my family and I love them.  
>At that point the bell rings and I am pleased to escape from this awful room for another 23 hours. Our next two lessons are going to be interesting though because they are music and Arrowen and I are allowed to talk while Play my guitar and he plays the piano. We both quickly walk to our next class which is actually a few meters away and take our positions in one of the practice rooms before we set up our instruments and begin our conversation.<p>

I start playing gently to a song called "in to your arms" and start the conversation. 'How are you this morning then bro?' I ask him, I haven't really had a chance to talk to him yet he comes to school early, we don't have first lesson together and we are not allowed to talk in English so these two hours every day is the first chance we have.

'I'm ok I guess mate, and you?' he has already began to play softly to "daydream believer" which is quite a sad sounding song. Something's up.

'What's wrong?' I ask ignoring the question he asked me.

'It's just I didn't get the teachers accommodation that I wanted' really that's it? He's shallower than I thought he was.

'Why not' I ask

'It went to someone else, someone called Rally-' wow Rally? '- and I don't even know her. But apparently she helps every teacher in school and most of the younger students with their class work. I don't actually know her; she must not be very noticeable'  
>She's noticeable' to me. But then again I don't actually see her talking to anyone apart from her best friend Lyaisa I think she intentially tries to be invisible.<p>

I don't know what to say to that, I really don't.

Thankfully there is a knock at the door which breaks our slightly awkward silence. Arrowen that is closest to the door is handed a note by this weeks student helper ( or the to-go-girl or to-go-guy as we call them ). He reads it and says 'come on mate we have to go' without questioning him I start putting my guitar away and he hands me the note that reads "all prefects must come to the headmasters office immediately for a personal meeting".

Looks like tie-man wants to see us.

We put our stuff away and head out of the classroom towards Mr. Tyler's room in silence.  
>When we get there I am surprised that all the prefects are already there. Our (gay but not actually admitted it yet) headmaster is sitting at his desk with a brand new, never before seen tie on and all of the prefects are sat on individual seats in front of him. Arrowen and I take the last two seats at the back and Mr. Tyler starts talking.<p>

'I know you have all been wanting the headmasters accommodation and I know some of you have been especially nice to me to get it. But I wanted to warn you in advance before the newspaper goes up that a student in my Spanish class called Rally June is getting it' there is a few gasps and a bit of gaping from some of the students 'i am giving it to Rally because she is always helping the staff at this school and even help the younger students with trouble making friends and fitting in and the accommodation is for a student who helps the school as a whole and not just me' that's quite funny because I know someone who has been only set on helping him and purposely ignoring the other teacher to concentrate on making Mr. Tyler happy. 'Although, that is not the only reason I have called you all up here. The other reason is because I think Rally is a perfect example of a role model for the newer 1st formers and I think she would be a good person to be in charge of helping the 1st form leader if she is on the prefect council' ...

_**OK Guys what do you think so far? Please let me know because I'm not putting anymore up until I've got 5 more reviews :) love you all!**_

_**JJ xx**_


	4. Chapter 3: decisions

_**Sorry it took so long guys and I'm also sorry that it's not very exiting at the moment but I can assure you that it will get more interesting so please be patient (: I love everyone who reviews for me but if you've got nothing nice to say then don't bother saying it ;D that's the way I think of it (: so anyway guys please R&R I'll try and update faster next time xx**_

Chapter 3

Rally's point of view

'Mr. Tyler wants me to do WHAT!' I blurted. I honestly cannot believe what she just said.

'Come on Rall, it will be good if you are a prefect. Sure you have to help the 1st form leader but she is really nice and you would make a good prefect because you are helpful' Lyaisa says trying to calm me down a bit. I just put my head in my hands and rub my eyes slightly like I'm under stress. We are sat by our tree in our usual place; the weather has gotten dreary all of a sudden. It's not quite raining or has hurricane winds but the sky is full of clouds and there is a slight, annoying breeze which keeps whipping my straight brown hair in my face not letting me eat my lunch so I gave up about five minutes ago. It's not like I need to eat anyways it just helps me a little with my cravings. Whereas Lyaisa has this special thing which means she can sort of keep the weather off of her, like she's got this force field or something, lucky bitch. Whereas when I died the fates gave me some sort of witchcraft powers where whatever I'm feeling the atmosphere around me changes to that mood, it's pretty weird and it's not fair that when I'm down or upset It will most likely rain which means I will get wet for my misery and laysa doesn't even get a splash..

They gave me this power so I could make sure I'm not swallowed up by another tornado in any future apocalypse and get sent back to the fates just to be extremely embarrassed about getting myself killed again. But right now as far as I know the world isn't ending, it's just _my_ world.

'I'll think about it' I said with my head in my hands but I know Laysa's black/brown short tight curly hair is flowing gently around her while the wind gently washes around us and her bright green eyes light up with hope that I will join her on her quest to discover what this ridiculous school is hiding.

'Thank you, with you in our meetings it would be more fun, they are all stuck up snobs the prefects.'

I look up to her raising a questioning eyebrow; she does know she's just called herself a stuck up snob doesn't she?

'I know what you are thinking,' she continues 'and yes, I am a stuck up snob too when I haven't got you to giggle at me when I mention something to help the humans, I go all serious about human things for the school when you're not around. Whereas if you were in those meetings you would find it funny and I would stop. So you becoming a prefect would seriously help me'

Still rubbing my eyes gently I say 'what was your vision about?'

'Hmm?'

'What was your vision about this morning? The one that was supposed to change my life.'

'Oh' she remembers about her vision then, she always tries to forget them after she's had one unless it's really important so it doesn't surprise me that she had to remember. 'it was just of Arrowen being told by Mr. Tyler to put you in the paper because of your certificate, see I told you would be a great help to the school and its staff' she says with a smile.

'I only help those pathetic humans because they are lower rank than I am and I just want to show myself up.' I say with clearly shown anger. I don't want this; I don't want any of it. All I want is to take Laysa to another country so we could restart our lives there. This has got to be the worst day of my life.

It starts to rain. My negativity is awful sometimes.

She looks up at the sky and laughs, not really directing it at me but I know she laughed because of my oh-so-positive attitude and my amazing weather predictions. She continues to try and lighten the mood 'think about it though Rall, you helping the humans means that you can be accepted into the prefect team which means you can help me find out what this school is hiding by logging into Mr. Tyler's head' she says with a smile ' and you will have a better chance of getting into collage'

'Nuh-uh am I going to collage _again _I have had enough of all the stress the teachers put you under, I've already got all the qualifications I need' and since the vampires were exposed it means my certificates for my A-levels and my university courses don't run out for another 1000 years. Score!

'Come on Rall please? I need someone to look after me in collage'

'No Lyaisa, I am not going to collage again. And I will think about becoming a prefect'

'Ok Rall'

We stay silent for a while. I know by the change in the atmosphere in the air (not the one created by me) that I'm not going to be able to talk to laysa for the rest of lunch. We've only got 5 minutes to go but she is deeply thinking now and only the bell can pull her out of that state. So instead of attempting to snap her out of it I think to myself instead.

Maybe it could be good for me to be a prefect. Not for the bit on my CV to get me into collage but to figure out what the school is hiding. I've got a feeling that because that little thing about me being in the school paper isn't just going to change my life on its own. It's going to adapt and become bigger which means maybe this is what is supposed to happen. The fates have obviously given Laysa the vision and the chance for me to become a prefect to find out what the school is hiding. So the fates know that the school is hiding something and they gave me this sign to take the chance and figure it out. I (being the idiot that I am) always do what the fates say because they think I'm interesting and they want me on earth to watch it for them.

Looks like I'm going to be a prefect.

The lunch bell goes off and I think how I haven't had anything to eat and if don't have anything to eat then I will crave blood from the pathetic humans around me, which I don't think will be the best idea. So I'll just have to eat my lunch (consisting of an apple and half a cheese salad sandwich) in science.

I get up and hug Lyaisa with a promise from her to see me later and I walk to my next double lesson of chemistry. When I arrive there I decide to sneak the apple into my pocket before I take my books out and put them on my table which is nearest the door in the corner of the room and sit down to wait for the other humans to get settled and the useless lesson to start. I hate chemistry; I don't do anything except listen into people's heads about what they are thinking because it's more fun than learning things I already know. I don't need to know anything to do with chemistry. I've learnt it all before a long time ago and it's a well known fact that vampires never forget what they learn. All these humans are completely too stupid to remember these things, I give it two weeks and they would have forgotten all of it. Apart from that I actually like chemistry, it's always been my favorite subject I did teach once but I was stuck with biology and with me being a vampire you could guess it didn't go down that well. I got so annoyed with those students that I almost blew the block down with a supposed hurricane. But that didn't work very well either, the windows smashed and cut one of the student which, of course, put me off and I ran out of the room.

The teacher comes in the room and starts the lesson by putting a lot of writing on the whiteboard while she talks a load of shit about how atoms were created.

Thank god there is only 2 hours to go until I can leave and have my life back for a few hours.

_**So guys what did you think of this chapter? I know it's not as long and not very exciting but please be patient with me (: also, I have been thinking about the next two linking stories after this and would like to know what everyone thinks I should do.**_

_**I can either go forward half a year to where Lyaisa and Rally are living together and Lyaisa is in collage next and then the third story is of Rally's childhood, or I could do it the other way round. Please tell me your opinions it would help a lot. Please Review and I love you all :D**_

_**JJ xx**_


	5. Chapter 4: watching

_**Sorry it took so long to update but you can blame yourselves for that because you all know that I won't update unless I have 5 reviews. But i can also take a hint so if I don't get 5 reviews this time then I will stop this story and probably carry on with my previous story. So enjoy because this may be the last you read of this story.**_

Sam's point of view

'She's just sitting there again' I say. I'm sat in my car with my sister, Treasure, outside school watching Rally. I know it sounds rather perverted but to be perfectly honest I am very interested in her (I may even like her) and what she does after school is just weird; which makes me and my sister try to figure her out. So we sit in Treasures car at the far end of the large parking lot a few meters behind where Rally sits where she can't see us and we watch her to see what she does.

'Like she does every day' Treasure finishes for me. Treasure is my sister, she graduated from this school last year and is supposed to be in collage but because she is a witch (that she got from our mother) she is actually being home schooled by mom to learn the ways and wonders of witchcraft so she can run the business of teaching witchcraft to young witches when treasure turns 21. Although, treasure loves my brother and I very much and will always put us first before schoolwork. She is more of our best friend than a sister though. 'Who is she and tell me again why we are just watching her?' typical Treasure.

Treasure never really gets it she has only been picking me up for about 3 days (last Friday, Monday and yesterday) I've needed to explain to her 2 of those times and I hope this will be the last or I'll just have to risk sitting behind the school wall and wait for Rally. 'I've told you Treasure: Rally interests me. She is very clever like me and I want to know more about her but I'm too chicken to ask her' I explain again.

'She interests you?' she replies raising an eyebrow.

'Yes, now can we stop this and concentrate on Rally?'

There is a moment of silence before she starts to speak her thoughts aloud again.

'Why does she just sit there?' she asks. 'That's what we are trying to figure out' I also explain to her.

'Is she waiting to get picked up?'

'No, she just sits there for about an hour or so and then she gets up and walks home. Which is also weird' I say.

'How is that weird'? She probably stays at school to see if her parents pick her up and if not then she walks home'

'Yes I understand that she must wait for someone to pick her up. What is weird is that it should take someone about three hours to walk to where she lives at the speed she goes at, but it only takes Rally one hour'

'Are you sure she's not a witch' she asks.

'Rally is not a witch' I tell her, please let the conversation stop.

'Well if she was a witch I would understand. If she was a witch then she would be waiting to get picked up then she might walk to her friend's house for an hour or so, and then she teleports home. Simple' she says with a smile.

'She can't be a witch because she doesn't have the signature bright eyes. Hers are really dark and she doesn't have any lavender in her scent' I say. It is true about her eyes, I see them a lot when I check up on her from home and all witches have at least one little smell of lavender on them because witches believe that it is their goddess's sacred herb but Rally doesn't have one sniff of lavender on her.

'Not all witches have lavender on them, sure it's our goddesses herb, but some witches don't want anything to do with their supernatural side like Arrowen and therefore do everything they can to isolate themselves from our world. Maybe she's one of those witches.'

'She's not a witch' I say bluntly 'if she wanted to act more human then she wouldn't be sitting outside school for an hour waiting for nothing. She's not a witch' I finish hoping it will stick this time.

'Ok.' Treasure says 'can we go home now?' she asks.

I sigh 'ok then take us home' I know Rally wouldn't usually be going for another half an hour yet but I'm tired and really want to go home.

When we arrive home I walk in the door first while Treasure parks the car around back.

_'Son? Come into the living room for a sec' my_ father says with his telepathic skills.

Although, it's not actually telepathy it's just my Halfling mind Reading skills I have. I can read other peoples mind. I got the mind Reading skill which I'm quite pleased about and my twin got the feeling feeling (I like to call it), it's where Arrowen can tell what other people are feeling. That is another reason why he is so jealous of me. I got all the best powers, I smile to myself. I walk into the living room to see my father sitting on the couch with his book now resting on his lap.

'You called dad?' I ask.

'Yes Sam, you know, you are very good at your powers now' he smiles ' come and sit with your old man' he says and scooches over on the couch to make room for me. So I sit next to him on the couch and wait for one of us to begin the conversation.

My father has always been tall. He has dark brown messy hair that comes down to his ears. He has blue eyes identical to mine; the shade of the ocean, a blue/green colour and he has a muscly build and a perfect face. But then again, all vampires are beautiful so I'm used to it.

'How was school?' dad asks.

'As boring as ever' I reply, I will be glad to graduate from that school in 6 months, it only has humans in it and is very boring. I can't wait to get out of there and in collage.

'Where is your sister?'

'Right here!' Treasure calls from the front door.

'Come in here Treasure I need to talk to you both' my father calls back.

In no time Treasure is sat on the other side of my father and he is snuggling us into him so he can hug us both. My father continues with his talk 'now, I know your brother does not like me very much because of what our family is but I need to know that you two will never run out on me like he will. I love you all too much and I know I can't keep Arrowen here but I can't lose any more of my children. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you two' he says.

'Dad, I would never leave you' I say 'i accept who I am, I accept the concept of vampires and I love my family' I smile at him in reassurance.

'Same with me dad' Treasure says ' I love you, mom and the twins to ever stop seeing you' she also smiles.

My dad smiles at us both again 'thank you kids'

The front door opens again and Arrowen trust to walk past the living room door to get to the stairs without being seen.

'Arrowen please come in here' my father says, stopping Arrowen in his tracks.

Arrowen steps in front of the open doorway but does not enter the room. 'What?' he says rudely

'How was school' my dad asks.

'Ahhh just leave me alone' he yells and begins to stomps off.

'Arrowen' my father says again, and Arrowen stops again.

_'Arrowen is in a bad mood because he didn't get the certificate he wanted because he was selfish'_ I said to my father directly through his mind and he squeezes me slightly in comfort, showing he heard and thanking me.

'Did something happen at school Arrowen?' my father asks.

'That's not my name anymore; I no longer want to be known as Arrowen Stone. I am having a _normal _name close to mine so I will be able to recognize it when someone wants me' the three of us stay quite through my brothers little rant 'my name is now Aaron so stop calling me Arrowen' he finishes.

Me and Treasure look at each other and snort slightly trying to keep ourselves from laughing.

'What's so funny?' Arrowen asks, very angry.

I manage to talk from my laughing, 'you really want to be called "Aaron Stone?" I say and burst into laughter again.

Arrowen gets in a stress (making him turn a funny red colour in the face) and stops off up the stairs. A few seconds later we hear a door slam very loudly which makes us all cringe. 'Ok then come on you two, I need to do the dishes before your mother gets home' my father says and gets up. Treasure and I get up also and both walk up the stairs and into Treasures room. She hands me the remote to her TV an says 'remember, shell only stay up there until 6'

'Thanks Tres' I say and she walks out the room.

I look up at her walk hanging Flat screen TV that she got for Christmas last year and see Rally still sat on the wall where we left her 20 minutes ago.

You see, Treasures TV is special, before she got it my mother, Violet, put a spell on the television so if Treasure want to keep an eye on anyone then all she needs is a bit of their DNA and she can do exactly that. So Treasure lays me use it to watch Rally. Although, it will only let me see her while Rally is at school or at her home and only until 6 o'clock. Which is fine with me.

At the moment Rally is sitting on the wall where we left her staring into space just waiting, again.

Well I'll watch her for the next ten minutes until she leaves then I'll go out for a run and do whatever else I want to do. I might even ask Treasure if she'd like to go to the park and we can hang out like we always do so I can get my brain off school and everything else in my life and just relax.

Sounds like a plan if you ask me.

_**Please R&R and I hope you are enjoying it so far **_

_**Love from JJ xx**_


	6. Chapter 5: family

_**Hi guys, I know I didn't get 5 reviews for the last chapter but I don't care anymore i was told by my best friend that if I stopped then I would get told off so I'm going to keep going for the sake of it**_

_**Also I have found my notebook for my old story learning to love evil and I am also carrying on with that so chapter 12 for that story will be up soon too (: enjoy, (btw I haven't checked this story for if it makes sense so don't hate me;) ) xx**_

Chapter 5

Rally's point of view

Alright, he's gone home, I'll wait 10 more minutes and I'll go, just to be sure.

Every day after school is the best time for me to get my daily feed in (as disgusting as it sounds) because the dog walkers and runners don't enter the woodland bit at the back of the school at this time because of the teenagers going home. So the neighbors don't go into the woods to walk their dogs or to go for a run until after 2 hours after school has ended. This is the best chance for me to get into the woods and feed with no-one catching me. Except I have to wait about an hour every day after school as well for the cleaners and technician man to leave before I go. This is because the technician man, Standec, dumps rubbish in the woods on some of the days and he is likely to catch me. So I wait until Standec and the rest of the humans go home before I get up and walk around the back of the school to hunt.

The head master does not know that Standec dumps rubbish in the woods nor does any student in the school apart from me and Layse. I know this because when I first came here in 3rd form my family (adopted mother, father and siblings) told me that it would be best to hunt in the woods. So I tried it on the third day of going to the school to almost be caught by Standec and I didn't want him seeing what I was doing at that particular moment and I ended up jumping into the tree and being very still and silent. The next day the teachers tell me off for ripping my jumper and I try my hardest not to yell at them that it was their fault in the first place. So then I figured out when would be best to hunt. If you are wandering why I didn't do that on the first day it's not because of my nerves (I don't get nervous about anything) it was because I was testing out if I could hunt during the night, I like it better at night. But you'd be suppressed how many people walk or run through the woods at two in the morning.

I sit there for 5 more minutes outside school before I get impatient and get up and walk towards the school gates. I get impatient very easily when there is nothing important to wait for. But on the other hand when I am waiting for something important (like for example a soul-mate) then I will wait for years if I have to. And I have.

As soon as I get out of the gates I feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket and didn't need to answer before I know who it is.

'Hey Layse what's up?' I ask. Layse always rings me at about an hour after school to see if I've finished with my hunt and I'm on my way home so she can have an estimated time of when she can come and hang out with me In my room.

'Just ringing to tell you that I can't come to your house tonight because me and my mom have got a meeting to go to with the vamp counsel about my changing. So I'll probably see you tomorrow' Lyaisa replies. Completely placid like it's just a dentist appointment or something.  
>Great just the subject I wanted to bring up. 'No layse you will see me tonight' I reply. I take a breath (in form of a sigh) but that Is when Lyaisa cuts back in. At this point I had walked around to the back of the school and just enters the woods. 'Rally you know more than anyone that I am not allowed to skip this meeting to come and free you from your loneliness' Layse says.<p>

'No layse' I start again 'I mean that I will be at the meeting tonight' I sigh deeply 'the counsel has to meet up on certain days of the week for a few hours to sort out things and today is one of them. In fact every time you have a meeting I will be there because I am one of the main council members'

'Ok, well, I will see you tonight then. Hey you wouldn't be able to stand up for me if anything goes wrong would you?' I keep walking deeper into the woods while listening to Layse about our full-packed life.

'Layse, you know I can't do that, I am not allowed to be biased in any way' I get a whiff of a scent in the air, a baby deer I think 'Sorry Layse I will have to talk to you later'

'Alright I understand, see you soon' She hangs up and I set off to work.

. . .

An hour later after feeding and having a quick walk through the woods, I arrive home. I ignore my family at first while they are all doing things in other rooms and I run up the steep, red stairs to dump my stuff next to my bed in my room. I get changed quickly into a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue strap top and a big, dark blue, warm hoodie that I got from one of my old schools with my old nickname on the back in white. In every school I go to I always get given a nickname by other people in my class, in this particular year I was known as 'June-bug' which I actually quite liked so my main teacher put it on the hoodie she bought me as a leaving gift and she bought everyone in the class one with their nicknames on too.

After having that little flashback I made a promise to myself to tidy up later before heading back downstairs. The first person I bump into is my adopted father Staragon. 'Hi dad, how was work?' I ask.

'Ok thanks Hun, I think your mum wants you to do a few jobs for her' he replies.

'Ok dad'

All of my family are witches. I have a father called Staragon who is 43 years old, I have a mother called Ocean who is 36, I have a brother called Raygan who is 13 and a sister called Cantica who is 9, they are Staragon's and Ocean's children so you can see that only I was adopted into the family. I met Staragon and Ocean one night while I was sleeping in the woods after hunting. They were taking a walk through the woods when they found me. They were worried about me and offered me a ride home. At that point I was homeless because I had just moved from Spain a week ago and hadn't yet found a home. They took me in for a few days before telling me that they would like to adopt me. I had to tell them who I really was but they didn't care and they said that they would treat me like their own daughter which is what I really needed. So they adopted me and they are now my legal parents. In 1997 they had a baby boy which they named Raygan and in 2002 they had a little girl they named Cantica. Right now I have been with them for 16 years and that means if anyone I don't want to let know who I am asks for my date of birth then I just give my date of adoption, it works out perfect.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a couple of strawberries from the fridge before I go up to my mom and give her a hug. 'Hi mom, dad said you had a few jobs for me?' I ask wanting to get the jobs out of the way so I can get to the meeting early to do some work in my office where I don't have an annoying brother and sister wanting to bug me.

'Yes, could you please go to the shop for me to get peppers for tonight's dinner?' she replies in her melodic voice.

I look out the blinds and see that the sun is out (thanks to my refreshed happy mood from being around my family). I really don't like going out in the sun. 'Ok mom' I say, I am always willing to help her 'but don't cook me any dinner tonight, I'm at a meeting'

'Ok sweetheart' she says and gives me the money. I sneak out of the house without Cantica seeing me and set off to the shop. If Cannie sees me going to the shop then she will want to go with me and I want to do some running so I try my best to leave her behind.

I have always had a weakness for my family. My mom and dad have always treated me so well like I was actually their daughter and I am grateful for that so I let them know that they are my parents. And I am never usually negative around them because it just makes me so happy to know I have a family, knowing that most vampires out there don't have anyone to love them like my parents.

After getting back from the shop I get dressed into something relatively business-like and put some of my paperwork and other things I need into my bag before saying goodbye to my family and setting off on my lime-green motorbike to the council meeting.

Oh what fun this is going to be.


	7. Chapter 6:developing the unwanted

_**I haven't got much to say about this chapter except I didn't check if it makes sense before I posted it so don't hate me (:**_

_**Enjoy xx**_

Sam's POV

'So what you're saying is that dad is getting worried about us and our vampirism?' I say. I can't believe what my mom is saying. My mom, violet, is sat in my room with me while I am supposed to be doing homework and she is telling me that dad has certain plans for us. Plans including developing our Halfing skills ready to become a vampire or to defend ourselves to the best ability when we don't change.

And mom is saying that it is because dad is worrying too much.

'Look honey' mom says 'your father is scared that you are not going to be able to fight for yourselves, especially Arrowen, and he wants to make sure that you will be able to stand up to anyone whatever you choose to do.'

'I hope you know that Arrowen is never going to agree with this' I say bluntly. Arrowen hates vampires and what he is and there is no way in hell that he will agree to develop his vampire side. He wants to try and shut it out.

'Well Shadow wants you both in the garden in 5 minutes and he told me that once you both are there that I have to put up a spell to a code word that won't let you out until that code word has been activated' she exclaims. Shadow is my father's name if you haven't guessed already. I love that name because it's really cool and very vampire-ish that all the girls love but I got stuck with Samorak. Boring name if you ask me. Although it is supposed to be named after this magical creature or something, I will have to look into that.

Great Arrowen is going to flip. He hates being trapped and if he gets trapped with his vampire father and Halfling twin brother then he is never going to forget it and he is going to hate us more.

'Alright mom I'll be down in 5 minutes' I say.

'Good boy' she gives me a kiss on the head before getting off the bed to leave. She pauses at the door and says 'oh and could you tell Arrowen that be needs to meet in the garden for a family meeting in 5 minutes too, don't tell him why' then she gives me a wink before walking out my door.

_'Arrowen is going to flip'_ this time the "telepathic" comment isn't from my dad, it's from treasure. Recently she has been able to send direct thoughts to me without letting my dad hear. My dad is a better mind reader than me but Treasure has come up with some magic mumbo-jumbo to only let me hear it, and from any distance. Freaky if you ask me but with our great sibling relationship I agree with her that it is pretty handy.

I send a message back to her; _'Treasure will you help me? He will beloved me more if you tell him that it's a family meeting too'_ I beg her. The thing is, me and my brother have a pretty good twinly relationship but our likes and dislikes are completely opposite. So when I tell him that dad has called a family meeting (because of the vampire situation) Arrowen will most likely not believe me.

_'Ok I'll be right over'_ treasure replies and within 20 seconds she is at my door. 'Ok let's go' she says normally and she follows me out the door.

We quickly agree that I will do the talking and I'm ok with that because I'm a good liar (dad says born vampires are always born liars). When we arrive at Arrowen's door down the corridor I hear his music blaring which makes my lie a lot easier.

I knock hard on the door and shout 'Arrowen! Family meeting in the garden! Now!' Within seconds Arrowen is leaning out the door with a disbelieving look on his face. 'Mom just shouted it up the stairs and as I haven't got music trying to burst my ear drums I heard her, and so did treasure'

Treasure nods 'yeah Arrowen she says it's important' she says, which isn't really a lie. Mom did say that it was important- for me and Arrowen.

Arrowen sighs heavily in frustration for us disturbing him while he is trying to get his senses back to normal before he fillers us down the stairs and towards the back door.

I can see dad standing outside already in the centre and mom at the back. She has already set out what she calls a "map" around the edge of the garden. The "map" is basically a trail of salt in a circle-ish shape that has a spell attached to it so as soon as us twins walk into it, we can't get out. Until the code word is activated anyway, and only mom and dad know the code word.

Arrowen cannot see the map because his best senses are sound and touch, whereas mine are sight and smell. So he walks right into the trap after me. We instantly feel that we are trapped as soon as we enter (dad says it's to do with our vampire instincts), and this instinct I like. Arrowen? not so much.

Arrowen's rage peaks to a very, very high. 'What have you done!' he basically mutters through his clenched teeth in pure anger.

'I did what I had to so Arrowen' dad replies 'my boys, I need you to understand. You are my only sons. You are the two children that could pass on the family honor. Even if you do not wish to be a vampire, I still want you to survive as long as you can and I want you both to stand up for yourselves. So in order to do this, I want to teach you how to use your halfling powers to the most in case you choose to stay a halfling when you turn 18 and I am also going to teach you to develop your vampire skills in case you decide to change' dad finishes.

Arrowen shouts at him now 'for god's sake dad! Can't you see I DON'T want this!' he tries walking away but is stopped by the invisible barrier created by the map. He continues to punch at it desperately trying to get out and not listening to my father's calming words. My mother and sister go indoors to continue with their work as I just sit down on the grass lazily watching the commotion take place.

Oh what fun this is going to be

_**I hope it was ok, I wasn't quite sure what to do for this chapter so lyall who reviews (:**_

_**JJ xx**_


End file.
